


No Damsel in Distress here

by DragonSlayer2526



Series: Teen Wolf One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mikaela Sawyer-Original Female Character, Mikaela uses a baseball bat on an unfortunate werewolf, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9593888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayer2526/pseuds/DragonSlayer2526
Summary: Mikaela shows that she's just not just a damsel in distress.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Romantically_Challenged](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantically_Challenged/gifts).



> This is for Romantically_Challenged once more but with a different version of my character, Mikaela Sawyer, who in this version is a Wolf Woman which is a race of women who can change into wolves. 
> 
> I'll explain more when it comes to writing out the story.

**Beacon Hills Urgent Care**

Mikaela and Stiles was creeping through the unlit corridors of the Beacon Hill Urgent Care, the teen girl had a metal baseball bat that she was holding tightly in her hands. In fact she was holding it so tightly that her knuckles were turning white as she tried to calm her breathing down. She and Stiles were being hunted by a pack of rogue werewolves, the teens had ran into a closed Urgent Care (more like Mikaela had picked the lock and forced Stiles through the now open door before she followed and locked it behind them) and they were playing hide-and-go seek with a rogue werewolf. 

While Mikaela was a Wolf Woman, she wasn't strong like werewolves in fact she had the strength of any teenage human girl, which sucked when you were up against any supernatural creatures that could bench press a truck.

They crouched down behind a counter, both teens pressed close to each other as they tried to make themselves small. Stiles was holding onto Mikaela's jacket as both teens breathed heavily, Mikaela looked at Stiles and leaned in close.

"I know separating is stupid." Mikaela whispered as her lips brushed against his ear. "But we need to draw it out and get rid of it." 

"Whose going to be bait?" Stiles asked.

Mikaela looked at him and smiled.

Stiles sighed heavily and said, "I knew you were going to do that."

"Good boy." She patted his cheek. "Now run along and don't worry about anything."

The boy grumbled as he got up and took off running while Mikaela went down another way, hopefully it'll go after her and not Stiles since she was armed and dangerous. There was a loud roar then a yelp somewhere behind her.

 _So much for that plan_ , Mikaela thought as she turned around and ran down another corridor hoping that she'll get there in time...

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was running for his life, he was too focused on looking behind him that he wasn't paying any attention to what was in front of him. He crashed into something solid and he almost fell flat on his ass but that was stopped when a hand gripped his shirt and held him up. Stiles looked up to see that it was Peter who he had crashed into, he may not like the guy but he was happy to see him especially when he saw that Derek, Scott, Jackson and Isaac were with him.

"Stiles, where's Mikaela?" Scott asked.

"We had separated so that she can take him out with her baseball bat." Stiles panted out. 

Peter scoffed and said, "Did she seriously think that she could take a werewolf on? She's a Wolf Girl."

Before Stiles could respond, the werewolf skidded around the corner and fixed its glowing, yellow eyes on them and growled. Peter quickly pushed Stiles behind them as he and the others took a step forward and growled at the werewolf as the change started to take effect.

The werewolf roared as it charged towards them but just as it passed another corridor, a metal baseball bat came swinging out and got it right in the chest. With a choked yelp, the werewolf fell back, stunned and breathless briefly. Then Mikaela stepped into the larger corridor, she held her bat up and looked down at the werewolf.

"Mickey!" Stiles said.

Mikaela jumped and turned around to see Stiles with the Hale pack standing behind him. She smiled widely and walked over to them, hugging Stiles and Scott as she said, "What's up?"

"Did you just take a werewolf out with a baseball bat?" Isaac asked surprised.

"It was a metal baseball bat and I just stunned him." Mikaela said as she patted the bat into her other hand. "And he dented it, the bastard." She pointed towards the nice size dent in the bat.

Jackson stared at her with a stunned expression on his face as he said, "I can't believe you actually did that..."

"What? You thought I was going to let him make Stiles into his chew toy?" Mikaela asked. "No way in hell I was going to let that happen." She squeaked when Stiles threw his arms around her to hug her. 

"My heroine!"

"Okay, that's cool and all but you can let me go on because I would like to remind you, Stiles ol' boy that I just stunned the werewolf." Mikaela said. "And he's going to be very pissed off when he comes to."

"Oh yeah... I forgot about him." Stiles said.

Mikaela rolled her eyes and said, "I expected as much so let's go behind the werewolves who are actually the real heroes here... At least all but one is." Peter looked at her when she said that as if he knew that was directed towards him. "So the human and Wolf Girl will be back here while you guys deal with him so good luck and have fun!" Mikaela grabbed Stiles's shirt and dragged him behind their friends. 


End file.
